


Fever

by Lockandk3yfiction



Series: 2016 Fairy Tail Works [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockandk3yfiction/pseuds/Lockandk3yfiction
Summary: This story is originally written in 2016. It has not been beta read or editted.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Elfman Strauss
Series: 2016 Fairy Tail Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933798
Kudos: 8





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally written in 2016. It has not been beta read or editted.

Lucys temperature boiled, her eyebrows creased in pain as she slept, a thick layer of sweat on her flush skin.

Due to the fever Lucy had encountered on her last job request, Elfman had offered to care for her according to Erzas concern and Team Natsu leaving. Currently the buff man tided her home, a “men wear pink” apron adorning his hips.

He vacuumed her floors, dusted off the counters, cleaned her desk top and even made her a lunch by the time noon arrived. With all the chores done, excluding her laundry for private reasons, Elfman sat at Lucys kitchen table, drumming his fingers on the wooden surface.

“Man, who knew playing doctor could be so boring.”

“Oh, so you’re the doctor?” A soft giggled cut the quiet of the room causing Elfman to turn.

Before him was a staggered Lucy Heartfilia, her blonde hair tangled and smile hiding a whimper.

Seeing the way her body trembled, Elfman rose from his seat to lead the lady into a chair.

“You should still be in bed.”

“I got hungry,” she answered, allowing him to help lower herself into a sitting position.

Elfman only heaved a sigh, handing the blonde a cup of water and placing a bowl of chowder on the table. He then went behind her, rubbing Lucys tense shoulders as she ate.

Lucy continued to eat in silence, a pleasure smile aligning her lips, before kissing Elfman on the cheek and bidding him a “thank you.”


End file.
